In With The Bad Out With The Good
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: Stephanie is losing it, literally; she is on the edge of insanity and seeks help from a psychologist, can one certain male superstar help her go through the motions? or will she be doomed to be alone in a mental hospital?!


|~| **In With the Bad, Out With The Good **|~|

****

Disclaimer: _I dont own any of the characters used in this story, its just for fun, I love Stephanie, I just wanted to do something different. So hopefully you like it, and this is based **only **on storyline purposes, not on her personal life. _

****

Summary: _Stephanie is losing it, literally; she is on the edge of insanity and seeks help from a psychologist, can one certain male superstar help her go through the motions? or will she be doomed to be alone in a mental hospital?!_

****

Rating: _R, for sexual references, language, and some sexual situations._

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

She sat down and then smoothed down her skirt for what seemed like the thousandth time, she eyed the room around her then looked down at her ring she was wearing, it wasn't her wedding band obviously since she was divorced, but it was the one her dad gave to her when she turned 18, she began to take it on and off constantly getting even more nervous then before, then finally the doctor walked in. "Miss.. ( He looked at his tag board ) McMahon? is that correct?" he asked, his dark eyebrows moving up as he saw her then, "Yes, that is right. Stephanie, Stephanie McMahon," she extended her hand to shake his, their hands meet and he shook her hand lightly, "My daughter watches your show, smackdown," he smiled, "But ( he laughed ) she refuses to watch Raw, because she idolizes you so much," his dark green eyes scanned her for a minute, almost trying to figure her out, trying to analyze her already. 

"So, what is bothering you Miss McMahon?," he asked politely. "You can call me Stephanie, and everything is bothering me, family, love, friends, everything," she placed her hands on her lap then looked up at him. He looked like he was about 45 years of age, just like Eric Bischoff, he had the same dark hair, but his hair was a bit shorter. She didn't now why she was thinking about Eric all of a sudden, but he is part of the reason she is here. 

"Alright Stephanie, lets start with family," he took out his pen and then pressed it lightly against the plain white paper on the tag board he held in his hand, this was going to be a long session.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"Well, for starters, my father was not a very loyal man. He would constantly cheat on my mother since the year 2000. First it was Trish, then Torrie, then Stacy, and god knows who else," Stephanie's eyes began to water, but she held back the tears, "Go on," he encouraged her, "Fedelity seemed to be the biggest problem in our family, we are a very disfunctional family, and I seemed to always be protected by my _big brother _Shane, he just made everything SO right for my dad and mom. It seems without him, I probably would have had a happier life as a teenager! He always tried to set me up with his friends, since he thought they were the only ones _perfect _enough for me, but they were all pigs. Especially Joey, he tried to feel me up on the first date, and when I told him no he said he'd tell Shane a bunch of lies about me, and tell the whole school I'm nothing but a tease. So I just left, I had to catch a cab to get home and lie to Shane about everything," a few tears fell down her cheeks slowly, the psychologist handed her a tissue and she took it lightly and laughed emptily, "I'm so pathetic, I just tell you one thing and already I just break down," she sighed then looked up at him, he just smiled at her, "Stephanie, there is nothing to be ashamed of when you cry, everyone cries," he comforted her, "So things were like that for my entire teenage life, then when I hit 21 he still was overprotective. Very overprotective actually. And when I finally came into the WWF, now known as the WWE, I meet up with Andrew, and he was so sweet, but I hurt him so badly, I truly loved him for a while, and then there was Hunter," Stephanie closed her eyes and remembered what happened that night, the way he smiled at her when she kept yelling out that she hated him, the night he ruined her wedding. She screamed _I hate you _what seemed like so many times, and all he could do was smile at her. "God, I loved Hunter, he was the only man who could make me feel like I was .. something special. He made me feel like I could be this sexy, powerful, goddess around him! thats how he made me feel! He made me feel powerful. And sexy, and wanted. We were happily married for a few years, then things went downhill after he made his big return to the WWE and everything was going downhill," Stephanie paused. 

"I still love Hunter even though hes already fucking other women and almost making me sick every fucking week by his actions," Stephanie looked down at the ground for a moment. "So, you two are divorced then?," he noted, "yes, we are, even though he may be a mean bastard, he would have never cheated on me when we were married, at least I don't believe he would when he truly loved me, when he did that was. He told me how he could not imagine a life without me. A world without me in it. Then it only seemed like a year and half later when he never wanted to see me again. Ever. Now he has a new whore every fucking week," Stephanie's eyes grew angry. The psychologist looked at her as if he already know what her main problem was... love. "You don't understand, I mean, I loved Hunter, and I could learn to forgive what he did to me and love him the same way again, but I just.." the man cut her off, "I don't think your ready to forgive him Stephanie, I don't think you'll be able to. Did he ever... hit you?," his eyes grew wide with the question and Stephanie's eyes grew sad as a few tears developed in her eyes, "No. He never hit me. Well, unless we were in the ring.. but when he did love me..," he cut her off again, "But he did hit you?," he asked, "No, never actually, hit, "hit" me," she replied with an expressionless glare. 

"Alright, let's talk about your friends," he turned the page and then started a new one on his tag board. Stephanie looked down at her skirt and ran her fingers down it once more, flattening it then looked up at him, "Friends?," she asked, "Yes, a companion, a friend, someone you could depend on, you do have friends in the WWE didn't you?," he looked at her with a deep concern this time. "Well...," Stephanie thought about Kurt, and DX, but they all left her. "I had a friend, but he ... he left. He changed, and he became someone that I didn't like, but right now, I really don't have any friends," she looked down, he looked up at her, "I'm sorry Miss McMahon. May I ask you one question though?," he looked into her deep blue eyes and leaned in looking at her for a second, waiting for a reply. "Sure," she replied in a sweet manner. "Have you had any sexual relations with any men after you and your husband got divorced? or maybe even a date with anyone?," he looked at her with a curious gaze. "Well, no. My competitor, Eric Bischoff, the RAW Gm, kissed me on Halloween if that's what you mean by a "sexual" encounter," she thought back to Halloween and cringed. 

He finished writing then put the paper and pen down, "Do you have feelings for this man, Eric Bischoff?," he leaned in closer. "No! No way, he's gross, he's like.. what? 45?! He's almost as old as my father!," she screamed. "Well did you enjoy the kiss?," he took his glasses off and wiped them with a hand towel as he waited for her reply, "Well, sorta. I think he enjoyed it more then I did though," she sighed, he stopped then put the glasses back on, "Why do you say that?," he questioned her answer, "Well, he um, had a uh, he .. he had a hard on when he kissed me, ok!?," her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He laughed a little, "Well then he is attracted to you, do you feel any attraction to him?," he smiled, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from her. "Well, sometimes," she laughed a little, "But sometime we honestly can't stand each other," she laughed this time. "Are you sure you two hate each other or just hate the fact that both of you are afraid to admit what you two are feeling and if you telling me right now that he doesn't make you feel anything other then hate toward him then what do you feel when your around him. Be honest Stephanie, the first step to recovery is admitting your problem," he took his pen in his hand and began to write again. "Well, alright, I admit, I feel something between us, but I try to ignore it, I have to do my job, my job is the only thing- oh my god," she just realized what the said, "What is it Stephanie?," he asked. "I know what's wrong with me, I don't have any fun with my job, I'm a total stress-case, I.. can't relax around my fellow superstars, I'm too much business and no fun. Oh my god. Thank you Dr. I won't ever forget you!," Stephanie stood up then walked out of the room, "But- we didn't get to your dreams yet and what they mean!," he called after her, but she was already gone, she had more important things to do then talk to the psychologist when she already knew what her problem was. 

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

__

TBC..? Yes, no? Post a Review and let me know! 


End file.
